They Don't Know About Us
by 137JOY
Summary: Tetaplah Percaya padaku dan jangan dengarkan kata 'mereka' karena yang menjalani kisah cinta ini hanya Kau dan Aku,'mereka' tak tahu tentang Kita.(summary gagal) KyuMin Fanfiction/Boys Love/OS.


**They Dont Know About Us**

Apa mereka tahu tentang Kami…..

Apa mereka tahu tentang kau dan aku…..

Apa mereka tahu tentang kisah cinta kita ini…..

Di luar sana mereka berkata kau dan aku tak pantas bersama? Apakah mereka tahu apa yang sedang mereka katakan itu….

Aku selalu berusaha melindungimu,selalu berusaha membuat dirimu nyaman ketika kita bersama.

Sorotan kamera,blitz kamera yang selalu mengabadikan moment kita…moment antara kau dan aku.

Aku berusaha agar selalu terlihat tenang di depan semua orang,tapi gagal ketika kau berada didekatku ketika kau tersenyum manis rasanya aku ingin berlari dan memeluk erat tubuhmu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku dan selalu menampilkan wajah _stoic _tanpa ekpresi dihadapan semua orang,tapi gagal pandangan mata ini selalu mengarah kepadamu,hei jantungku berdebar ketika aku dapat mencuri pandang dan bisa memandangi wajahmu itu.

Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman,ketika aku menggenggam tanganmu,ketika matamu menatap dalam mataku tahukan kau aku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padamu.

"_Hyung_…_Saranghae_"ucapku sambil terus berbisik dengan lembut di balik sorotan kamera itu.

"_Nado_…."ucapmu.

Kebahagian terindah dalam hidupku adalah ketika aku bisa merasakan getaran cinta ini,memiliki cintamu, ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum,memandangi wajah polosmu ketika tertidur dan ketika aku bisa mencium lembut bibir merah M milikmu.

Ketika aku bisa mencium lembut bibirmu rasanya nyaman,hangat dan basah…

Aku ingin merasakan lagi bibir M menggodamu itu….

Ketika malam datang aku merasa bahagia moment indah kita terjalin dengan bebas di dalam sana di dalam sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan '**KyuMin Room**' ketika kau dan aku hanya berdua dikamar 'kita' kau terlihat begitu indah dan mempesona dimataku.

Malam ini aku menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ yang membuat mata indahmu tertutup dengan perlahan dan mulai menyelami alam bawah sadarmu….ketika kau tertidur aku dengan setia memandangimu,mencium kelopak mata indahmu dan memeluk tubuhmu.

~137~

Aku membuatmu menangis…aku merasa sakit ketika kau menangis,kumohon jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka,kau hanya perlu melihat dan mendengarkanku,abaikan mereka yang menentang hubungan 'kita' kau pemilik hatiku,aku memilihmu bukan mereka.

"kumohon,jangan bersikap seperti ini"sentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam memandang Kyuhyun sejenak,rasa lelah menyelimuti keduanya dan kini pertengkaran kecil itu muncul lagi.

" sudahlah,jangan perdulikan aku,sebaiknya kau istirahat saja"ucap Sungmin sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun.

SRET…..

Tangan kekar nan putih pucat tersebut merengkuh pinggang Sungmin,menelusupkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Sungmin,membisikkan kalimat cinta.

"_Saranghae_,menangislah jika kau mau..kumohon jangan menyimpannya sendiri"bisik Kyuhyun.

Punggung itu bergetar pelan,Sungmin meremas pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya,mencoba menumpahkan segala beban dihatinya.

"sebuah hubungan pasti ada yang setuju dan tidak setuju,kisah cinta itu tak selamanya berjalan lurus _Hyung_,tapi aku berusaha meyakinkanmu tentang hubungan yang kita jalin ini,terus menggenggam tanganmu dan berada dibelakangmu…aku akan selalu menjagamu dari mereka yang tak menyukai hubungan kita..percayalah padaku"bisik Kyuhyun.

Dan malam itu juga Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berhasil menenangkan dan meyakinkan Sungmin tentang hubungan yang mereka jalani itu….

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

_**Mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang kisah cinta antara Kau dan Aku….**_

_**Tetaplah selalu berada disampingku karena aku akan selalu menjagamu**_

_**Jangan dengarkan kata 'mereka' tetaplah percaya padaku**_

_**Karena yang merasakan dan menjalani cinta ini adalah Kau dan Aku...**_

_**FIN**_

terimakasih jika ada yang berkenan baca dan Review^.^

Please Don't bashing or CoPas...


End file.
